


Saga of the Mind: Book 1, Instinct

by AbyssalMind



Series: Saga of the Mind [1]
Category: Abyssal Archive
Genre: Aliens, Cannibalism, Evolution, Gen, Gore, Sci-Fi, Survival
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-14 04:50:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7154306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbyssalMind/pseuds/AbyssalMind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A boy who has been transformed from human to something far more different, must try to survive on a planet that has evolved it's inhabitants to kill anything. Yet this boy, is he a match for this alien world? Can he survive enemies at every corner? Will he become the top of the food chain? Only time will tell....</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A beginning

I floated in a paralyzed state, viewing a light skinned Caucasian man, with dark brown hair and a small goatee talking to a hooded figure wrapped in a dark purple cloak. Both were having a conversation most revolving around me since the hooded figure occasionally pointed at me. Their conversation continued to go on and eventually, the Caucasian man and the cloaked figure shook hands and within a split second, the cloaked figure vanished in thin air. Then the man approached me.

“I hope in the long run you will understand what I’m doing to you, for this all for the best of the universe. I don’t expect you to figure it out right away but in due time, you will, and when that happens, well, I just hope your ready.” The man sighed and scratched his head, apparently looking stressed or… scared. He then went over to what I thought to be a computer of sorts, but as I kept thinking of everything, I kept getting a headache and a feeling of me wanting to…. Kill… I tried then to think of my name, but I couldn’t remember it. I tried to think of my life, but I couldn’t think of anything either. Yet I knew what everything was, what a computer is, a family, etc. But nothing about me. I thought for a second my heart was going to beat so fast I was going to die, but I sill remained calm. The I saw the man talk to me, I tried to think of who he was but all I could remember was the name Roth and doctor.

“Just a bit more time is all I need and you will be safe from ‘them’. I know you are young, too young to understand and to want a part of this. But in order for us to win this war, in order for you and the others to be safe, we must control others fates. I am truly sorry, I never wanted it to come to this. As we speak, your brain is reverting back to a primal state and soon the mutations will take place. Your physique will drastically change, the way you think will be altered, you will change from being human, to something far more different. Just understand why we are doing this. We are protecting you, I know you don’t want this, just understand when you find out. Your humanity will come back as time comes, but for the moment, we need to change you so that you can escape. I promise, you will return human in due time. But now, we need to make sure you can escape.” The supposed ‘Doctor Roth’ said, then walked over to me and started typing on a computer module and soon this robotic arm came from the ceiling of my tube and carried a syringe with it that had a green aura to it. The robotic arm then slowly stuck a needle into my arm where possibly a vein was and injected the liquid. A searing pain then erupted across my whole body. It felt as though certain parts of my body were stretching out, I tried to scream from the pain but there was an oxygen mask over my face making it to where I couldn’t make a sound.

“Now, I am going to put another serum into your body, this one will help you resist there control.” Another robotic hand came down this time, but instead of it being green, it was a kind luminescent blue. The robotic arm then started injecting me in, in the lower neck region, in my left and right arm veins, and then in the back of my neck where my spine was located. Instead of searing pain this time, nothing happened.

“Sir, Priest Haren would like to see your progress on your project for a new type of soldier.” A feminine robotic voice said suddenly.

“Ah! Send him in!” The man said, putting on smile. A tall and large humanoid figure walked in, wearing some sort of armor with a mask and along with a long blood red cape, accompanied by two smaller humanoid figures wearing similar armor suits and assault rifles.

“Doctor Roth, I am quite pleased as to hear you are nearing completion of you ‘project’?” The tall figure said, in a low, dark and intimidating voice who also must have been Priest Haren.

“Indeed, I have made a breakthrough through the human mind! I have spent years researching about people somehow getting strength, speed, and stamina all of sudden during critical moments. Now I have made to where one such as the one in this test tube” The Doctor pointed towards me, “Can tap into that untold power and use it to his will, the ultimate killing machine.”

“I see, so you have created a possibly unstoppable killing machine, but will this….. ‘thing’ know who to kill?” Priest Haren said.

“Don’t worry Priest Haren, you are just in time for me to inject a serum that contains nanobots that will put him under the command of the Seventh Sanctum!” The Doctor said, his voice filled with enthusiasm.

“I see, and your certain that this nanobots will actually work and put him under ‘our’ control?” Priest Haren said.

“Certain, but if they don’t work, I have administered a kill chip in his brain that would fry his entire head like a microwave.” The Doctor

“Well then, shall we go ahead launch this project of yours to a place where he could be useful being ‘tested’.”

“Very well, at the moment he is paralyzed so it won’t be a problem transporting him to the launch hangar.” The Doctor said as the two shorter figures, who I now thought to be soldiers, came over towards me. The Doctor then went over to the computer module and sound of steam being released from a boiler echoed through the tube. The two soldiers then rotated the tube I was in, from a vertical position to a horizontal position, and began to carry me somewhere. I continued on, floating lifeless in the tube, curious as to know where they were taking me. As I was carried, I would occasionally see someone bow to this Priest Haren and drop everything they were doing just to show respect. We continued onward, going down hallways that were lined with a dark metallic plating on the walls, floor, and ceiling.

“So Priest Haren, where exactly are sending my project to be tested? I would think somewhere like Phi 2, if not, then certainly Lryn-”

“We are sending him to Lyric Major.” Priest Haren said, interrupting the doctor unemotionally. 

“Ah, I see. Not my first pick but I am quite confident in your choices Priest Haren.” The Doctor said, a sense of uneasiness coming from his voice.

“Good.” I continued on floating in the tube, curious as to where they were taking me. More and more questions flooded my head, what was happening, what did this doctor put into me, and who was that figure in the purple cloak. Question’s continued to flood my head, but as I continued thinking, I had an increasing urge…. To kill….

Doctor Roth POV

I watched them carry my ‘project’, knowing full well where they were taking him. We then approached a door that must have led to launch bay. As we approached it, the door sliding upwards as soon as Priest Haren got close to it. As the door slid open, I saw not the launch bay, but something possibly similar.

“Priest Haren, what exactly is this place? Despite my years serving you and being on this ship I have never expected there being a room like this on the ship.” I said, wondering what Priest Haren was going to do with my project.

“This is a specialized room that is designed to send individuals across the galaxy to test their power. Just like what we are doing with your project.” Priest Haren said. Below the control room was a straighter room that had a glowing line going straight across and leading to a transparent blue wall that separated the vacuum of space and the interior sip. 

“Ah I see.” The room was at first to look like a command room. Yet it must be a control room to do exactly what Priest Haren said.

“My disciples will go ahead and prepare your project for launch.” When Priest Haren finished his sentence, the two men holding the tube my project was in, were now teleported to below the control room.

“Oh! Priest Haren, I forgot to administer a certain serum that allowed my project to control his power.” I said, trying my best to not act suspicious. 

“You may.” Priest Haren said. The a sudden blue fire engulfed me, and I found myself staring at a pod like structure, along with the two soldiers carrying my project.

“Needed to administer a serum to make sure my ‘project’ can control his power.” I said, seeing both of them nodding. “But I need you to go ahead and set my project up in the pod.” Both of them grunted from my order, knowing full well that they were my superiors yet I they knew it would cause troubles with Priest Haren if they didn’t help. The went inside the pod-like structure and soon I followed. I walked inside the structure and saw them set the tube in place. 

“You two can go ahead and leave, I’ll make sure he’s set for launch.” I said, seeing both of them exit the structure. “Now let’s set that plan in motion.”

 

Project’s POV

 

I saw both of the figures who were carrying me leave and the doctor approach me.

“Now, let’s set that plan in motion.” He said as he brought a fist sized object that was wrapped in a dark blue cloth and as well as putting a tire width object that attached to the walls of the room I was in. “Now, I need you to listen very carefully, do not lose this. If you do, the answers you seek will be lost, forever.” He then pressed button and the liquid with the tank was soon drained below me. When the liquid was drained, the oxygen mask that I burdened now fell to the floor with a click. I gasped from the sudden event, for now I was no longer paralyzed.

“COUGH COUGH who…. Who are you….. who am I?….” I said finally, getting the chance to speak.

“Only one question will be answered. You… You are a part of the ‘Mind’. As for me, you’ll see me soon, hopefully.” He said giving me the object wrapped in the blue cloth.

“Hopefully? What do you mean? What’s going on anyway?” I said, questions continuing flooding my mind.

“Everything will be explained in due time. When I leave, take this pill immediately.” The Doctor said, handing me a pill and then walked off. When he exited, a door came sliding behind him, a click from it. I ran over to it, trying to get out but then realized it was no good. I went to the window and saw the doctor staring at me from a glass window with the supposed Priest Haren watching staring as well.

Doctor Roth’s POV

“Well it’s done, I hope you won’t be disappointed with my work.” I said, staring at my project, who was Caucasian with a small olive texture to it, brown hair with long bangs that almost covered his eyes and hair that went to the base of his neck. He looked at me, scared out of his mind.

“Indeed. Cecil, go ahead and ready the pod for launch to Lyric Major.” Priest Haren said to a uniformed man who looked to be a technician. He nodded and then began ready the pod. “Oh and go ahead and administer chemical #652.

“As you wish.” Said the technician as he pressed a button. I looked to the pod and saw a light red gas fill it.

“Priest Haren, what exactly is that stuff?” I asked curious as to what the gas was.

“That is our way of making sure your project comes fully under our control. We set images that make him view the Seventh Sanctum as his life.” Priest Haren said, unbeknownst of my counter to that chemical of his.

“Ah I see, brilliant. Also, how long are you giving my project to prove itself on Lyric Major.” I said.

“A few years at best, we want to make sure he is under our control and see what has become of him.” Priest Haren said. “Now, ready for launch.” Multiple people who were also technicians went to work to ready the pod. As they did, a bright red streak came into view under the pod and straight to the transparent blue wall. Then a robotic voice was heard through out the room.

Countdown to launch to launch in T-Minus 30 seconds….

20….

10….

3…

2…

1….

Launch engaged.

I watched as the pod slowly floated off the ground from the G-diffusers. Little sparks of electricity was seen at the bottom of the pod and slowly became more rapid. Then the pod, in the blink of an eye, flew from the hangar and out into the vacuum of space.

“Cecil, how is the pod going?” Priest Haren asked the Technician again, as though expecting something to be wrong.

“Sir… The pod… it’s off course, it’s going somewhere else but something is preventing me from seeing where… it’s… it’s going into FTL travel!” Cecil said, Anxious as to what was happening.

“ROTH! Do you have anything to do with this!?!” Priest Haren said, turning his gaze to me.

“All I can say is… well nothing.” I said, as I quickly grabbed a small black sphere and then threw it to the ground, creating a black cloud of smoke in the entire room.

“ROTH! YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS TREASON!” Said Priest Haren as I ran away from the room.

 

Project’s POV

I coughed from the sudden red gas and was expecting to be put to sleep but nothing happened except it making me cough. Soon the gas disappeared. Yet that wasn’t the end of it. I felt the pod slowly lift off the ground and a countdown echo through out the pod. I closed my eye’s, anxious as to what was happening, and then opened them again to see a ship slowly grow smaller in a distance. I was now flying through space. It was spectacular, Nebula’s in beautiful shapes and array of colors. Stars in all different colors. But all of that was soon short lived as I now saw everything go in a distorted state. Instead of seeing stars I saw streaks go by, instead of nebula’s I saw colors fading in and out. I then assumed I was experiencing faster than Light travel and let it be, now wondering where I was going. I continued to stare out the window, wondering where I was going still, and wondering what was happening to me. I shook the last feeling and decided to lay down on the surprisingly warm metallic surface. I then noticed I was barefooted, yet I had brown shorts on, and a black t-shirt. As well as necklace hanged around my neck. I grabbed it and felt a pendant attached to it. I brought it up to my eyes and saw it was a wolf. I continued on looking at it, trapped by it’s beauty. I felt calm by looking at it, and a familiar feeling I couldn’t quite describe.

“Who am I? The Doctor said I was a part of the ‘Mind’ yet that doesn’t make any sense. What Mind?” I said, talking to myself in the pod. I then grabbed the object wrapped in the dark blue cloth but as soon as I touched it a voice suddenly spoke in.

“Destination has been reached. Please ready for land- ALERT! ALERT! Malfunction in the drive system. Attempting to repair. Attempt failed. Brace for impact.” Said a robotic voice. I felt the pod jerk forward, causing me to fall to the ground with a small thud. I got up and viewed out the window. I was no longer in FTL travel but instead I was falling towards a planet of some sort. I didn’t have time to describe it as I fell to the ground again from another sudden jerk. My vision then went blurry as I was flung about the pod. I tried to grab a hold of something but the pod was mainly just empty, aside from the tube that was currently attached to the ceiling and floor. 

“Brace for Impact in 5… 4… 3…. 2… 1….”

 

Well that’s all folks. Took me awhile, but I finished, btw, I apologize for any typos, it’s hard for me to read my own works. But anyway! I hope you enjoy it!

-Abyssal-Mind


	2. A New World

I stood a room that was white, completely white. I could see myself but nothing else. I felt my feet touch the ground yet I didn’t see any ground to stand on. I looked around yet there was nothing to see yet white.

“He- Hello?” I called out, hoping to get an answer. “Is anybody here?” I called out again wanting a response more than ever.

“Good evening. it’s about time you awoke you know, you’ve been out for a few days.” A voice said, sounding as though it came from next to me. I looked to wear the voice came from and saw a purple cloaked figure sitting in a chair sipping out of a tea cup and with his feet on a stool. 

“W-Where am I? W-Who are you?” I asked, wondering where I was and who this mysterious figure was.

“Before I answer your question, I need to you sit down, this might be your last civilized encounter with someone.” As they finished I felt myself sitting on something that was soft, like a new pillow. I looked to see myself sitting in a red chair and not only that, but I was also closer to the cloaked figure.

“What just happened?” I asked, now needing answers to explain things. The figure took the tea and rested it upon a small table that I didn’t notice before.

“It’s a dream, anything can happen my friend, it’s only a matter of knowing that your dreaming.” The figure said. “But really your in your own dream, I simply slipped in for a quick visit, real quick before you woke up.”

“Uhh, okay…?” I continued on wondering on who this person was. Was he the same cloaked figure from the lab? Was he part of the so called ‘Seventh Sanctum’?

“Now for your questions. Number one, where are you? Well that has already been explained. Number two, who am I? Well I have been named many things, some of those things are both good and bad. But the answer that your seeking, well, let’s say I prefer if you found out yourself. Does that answer your questions?” The figure continued.

“I suppose, but, what’s going on anyway? How did I get here?” I asked.

“Well after you left FTL travel you ended up at a destination that I wasn’t expecting you arriving at. You got here after you crash landed, the impact force made you hit your head on one of the walls of the pod, so right now your passed out, leading to you dreaming and being here.” The cloaked figure said, grabbing his tea cup and taking another sip under his cloaked face.

“Okay, when will I wake up? If I continued staying here will I die.” I asked, still wanting answers.

“You ask many questions, but that makes sense coming from you. You will wake up when I leave, you see when one enters another’s dream, they create a sort of bomb, a bomb that only activates when the dreamer see’s the unexpected guest that enters their dream and finds out that they are dreaming personally, so when the guest leaves, the bomb activates, causing the dreamer to wake up. So that’s when you’ll wake up, when I leave your dream. But if I continue on staying you possibly will never wake up by natural means, it’s confusing to explain but that’s how it all works.” The figure said, while in the middle of speech laying down the cup. “Anyway, I think now is the time I leave, many things to take care of, war’s don’t win themselves.” The figure got up, then walked away for a several feet. He then raised his hand and a portal I thought of some kind appeared out of nowhere.

“Oh, I forgot, take this, Roth forgot to give it to you,” He grabbed a wrapped object in dark blue cloth and tossed it to me. “When you wake up, you will have it, anyway, nice chat we had. See you in time…. Wendigo.” The figure then walked through the portal and that’s when everything went awry. The portal disappeared and the white around me started collapsing like cards. It soon spread closer and closer to me to the point the very ground I stood on vanished and I fell.

 

In Reality 

I felt a liquid run down my eye, causing me to open my eyes. I opened them only slightly but long enough to see that it was blood. I used my right hand to to trace where the blood was coming from and found it was coming from my upper forehead. I then attempted to get up, only to find my legs in pain. Yet I still was able to get up. I examined where I was and found that I was in a now decimated pod. The metallic wall were busted, dented, and exposing wires spitting out a few sparks. I went to a large enough hole where I could peek out of but the only thing that I saw was a searing brightness. There were only a few holes that led light into the pod but enough lights to allow me to see the pod door. I walked over to it, still in pain, and saw that the number pad that opened the hatch was, not to my surprise, was smashed now. 

“Fuck…. Now what.” I said to myself. I tried to think of another way to get out yet nothing came to mind. Anger then started to spread inside me, like a virus infecting it’s host. “Argh! Let me the fuck out damn you!” I said, gritting my teeth from the anger. I then tightened my hand to a fist then, thinking nothing more than smashing the door, slammed my fist in the center of it. Then a loud thud came as I slammed against the door. What once was a door was now a dented metal plate on the ground in front of me. I looked to my fist to expect to see blood yet the only thing on my hand was just small scratches. I stood there, dumbstruck on how I did it.

“What have they done to me...” I said to myself, my thoughts going back to the lab where they must have done something to me to make me do stuff like…. Well this. I then turned my attention to out side. It was too bright for me to see anything, but I could hear sounds like birds chirping and leaves rustling. I took a breath and then stepped outside, eye’s closed from the brightness and using my left hand to cover them, immediately I was engulfed by wind. The breeze itself was short lived by had the feeling of being calm and peaceful. I opened my eye’s, the brightness now slowly going away. At first, everything was a blurred green. Slowly I saw tree’s, then vines on the trees, then grass, then I saw a few plant’s I couldn’t recognize. There was one that was purple and like an inflated sea urchin without it’s spikes. Then there was another plant that hanged from a branch of tree. It had a bright orange texture to it and was like a thin long tongue. There were so many things that I couldn’t recognize. It was like a dream.

“Where am I exactly? Not in Kansas I’ll give it that. But not in a place like the Amazon.” I said, remembering a place called Earth and places on Earth. It was weird to remember something yet not remembering knowing about it. Then I felt myself holding something which caused me to turn my attention to my right hand and see a purple cloth was what I was holding. I gave it a slight squeeze and felt something solid within the cloth. I unfolded it and saw a dagger. It had a metallic gray texture, weird symbols engraved onto the metal, and a black handle with an arch that helped with holding it. The blade curved the top of it, it were rotated to be vertical, then on both ends of the blade it tilted to allow for some form of cutting. It was a beautiful blade, it felt light yet solid. I gave it a swing and it felt like it moved just as I wanted to. I then felt something else in the cloth and unfolded it further to see that there was a case in the shape of the blade and a strap. 

“Was this what the guy was talking about? How the hell did it get here?” Confusion entered my head, who was the person in my dreams, how did this knife get here, and the word thee person called me…. Wendigo. I decided to put the questions away and decided to figure where I exactly I am. I looked around me, seeing only tree’s and the strange plant’s. There was some destruction around me from the crash, a few plant’s squashed, a few tree’s uprooted or just broken in half. I then looked above me to see no tree’s covering the sky and saw that the sun was at roughly at noon. I continued on looking around me, still not knowing as to what to do. I decided to go ahead and put on the strap. I tried a few positions, none not feeling as bad ass as I hoped except when the strap went around my right shoulder and going across my chest and to the bottom of my stomach where it connected to another part of the strap where it wrapped around my waist. The case seemed to end up at the bottom of my back where the straps went in three positions. Seeing as I found the perfect place to sheath my dagger I decided to now figure out where and what to do. Since it was noon I couldn’t really deduct which way was west or east, causing some frustration to come out of me. 

“Hmm, what to do, where to go….” I continued on thinking, I wasn’t hungry so gathering food was out of the picture. My throat had no feeling of being parch anytime soon so water was also out of the picture. I continued on thinking until I my thoughts were interrupted by a snap in the foliage. My attention turned to where the snap came from. I closely examined where the sound erupted from, hardly being able to see due to the tree’s blocking out any light for me to see into there. Out of fear, my hand motioned over to my dagger, which I then slowly unsheathed the blade. I squinted my eye’s to attempt to see better, and, for a split second, I saw a shadowy mass of something move within the foliage. I readied my blade, slowly preparing it to defend myself against anything that might be hostile. It felt like minutes go by, yet only for several seconds I stood there, silent, motionless, and ready for anything that might come after me. Then it happened. An animal, roughly the size of a tiger but twice as large, jumped out. It came too fast for me to see anything specific about it aside that seemed to be black. I quickly dodge out of the way from the beast, causing it to slide on the ground and create grit’s of dirt. Out of reflex, I moved the blade beneath my eye’s, and waited for the creature to strike again. It was black in color, having a long tail that had a sort of spear at the end, and having claws the were elongated around 7 inches. The face of it however, had a short, wide, muzzle and dark blue iris’ on both of the eye’s, one of them having a long scar go across them. Then the beast lunged forward again, this time, I dodged then quickly dashed to the side of the beast, and thrusting my dagger within it’s neck, allowing blood to spew every where. As the blood spewed from the wound the beast howled again and again from pain. Not wanting other beast’s of this kind to possibly aid this one in killing me, I drove my dagger into it’s neck again, but this time sliding the blade around the neck, create more blood spew forth. I drew back my dagger, now covered in blood, and saw the beast tumble to the ground, creating a soft thud. As I saw the creature, a weird sensation came over me. I felt as though I should kill everything, just kill, and kill, and kill….. I felt my head go awry than usual, my heart beat getting faster, and my arms becoming thick like leather. 

“Kill…. Kill everything…. Devour everything….” I dropped the dagger and began to kneel beside the now dead creature, seeing less and less blood leak from it’s neck. I took my knife, raised it, and began slicing my way into the creature’s side. I continued on cutting till I got to point where I stopped. I moved my hand within the creature’s now open side and began feeling around the flesh and guts till I felt something beat. I grabbed it, and ripped it out past all the flesh and guts. It was the heart. It was at least the size of my head yet slightly smaller. It was still beating but slowly getting weaker. Not wanting to see the heart die out I began eating it, tasting the blood and finding it to be quite sweet. I continued on devouring it, savoring each and every bite into it. The sensation felt good, as though I was getting strength from it. As I finished the final bite of it, I snapped back into reality and realized what I was doing. I was eating an animal’s heart. Blood stained my hands and my face as I felt it drip. I jumped back from the corpse, and fell to the ground in shock. Then the feeling of sickness came to me and I regurgitated all that I had ate. I sat there, disgusted at myself, wondering why I would do such a thing. It felt wrong beyond all the laws of humanity, yet it felt so real and normal. 

“What am I becoming….” I said, looking at my hands which were stained with blood. I picked up the dagger and sheathed it, now I knew what to do. I looked towards the foliage and decided to find some place to wash myself from the blood. Looking back at the sun I saw that it moved sun, allowing me to deduct where West was, further leading me to the other directions. I decided to go west for the sake of it. I walked off, stopping at the near edge of the foliage of tree’s and plant’s.

“If there’s more of that son of a bitch I’m gonna be real mad.” I said, hoping to not encounter another creature like the one that attacked me. I took a deep breath, then stepped forth within the foliage of tree’s and plant’s. It was dark within the foliage, yet not to dark for me to not see. It felt weird to during the time I spent in there, the air felt clean for some reason, the dirt felt soft under my feet, and the fear of something coming out of nowhere to kill me soon disappeared. I kept on walking, seeing open patches within the tree canopy so some sunlight did come through allowing for more light here and there. I passed by many weird plant’s as well, some that gave off a small glow, and some that sort of moved. Occasionally I would see interesting looking bugs or insects on tree’s or on leaves. As I continued on venturing, I heard a distant roar like a waterfall. Acquiring a feeling that I found water, I soon followed the sound to come across a small waterfall that poured into a small river. I closely examined the river, wondering if there would be something in the water. There were no tree’s over the river, the water was pretty clear allowing me to see anything swimming in it. Then I small splash in the middle of the river and saw that it was a fish possibly. Putting away my fears, I approached the river, knelt down, and began to wash myself of the now stained blood. As I finally came to a finish as I washed the final blood stains off my face I began to see a reflection of me in the water. I waited until the water became still. I saw that I had light brown hair that covered my eye’s and went down to the base of my neck, light olive skin, and dark brown eye’s. I continued to see what I looked like until I stared in shock when I saw my teeth. Instead of normal lined up teeth, I had lined up fangs that went around the whole inside of my mouth.

“What am I….” I said, standing up from the water. First the split second strength at the pod, then the compelling sensation to eat that creature’s heart, now my teeth. I continued on wondering what else they might have changed but I soon put those thought’s away as I felt a loud grumble from my stomach. “I guess I do need to eat, after I regurgitated the heart that I ate.” I said, remembering that, aside from the beating heart that I soon after spat out, I haven’t eaten anything. I looked around and saw a long stick and grabbed it, unsheathed my dagger, and began to sharpened the stick. I finished the now sharpened stick and looked at the river, remembering the little splash of a possible fish. I walked into the water, surprisingly warm, and pointed the spear at the water, searching for any fish that I might see. Slowly I moved, not making a sound, staring closely into the water, waiting for a fish to swim by. As I continued to move along the water, staying near the bank, I saw a small movement in the water. Closely I moved the spear into position, slowly I moved to get close enough to strike. Then, less than a second, I stabbed the spear into the water, the pulled it back up to reveal a wriggling fish. I walked back to the bank.

“Now time to get a fire started...” I said, looking for a place to set a small fire pit to cook with. Not wanting the fish to get any unwanted creatures on it, I pushed the spear through the fish’s mouth and out the ‘other’ end of it, which then I began to hang the spear between to tree’s, where the fish dangled in the in the middle of it. I began by collecting a few large rocks, placing them symmetrically in a circle. I then began to dig a small whole in the circle of rocks to let the fire burn in and not spread as easily. Then I gathered a few dry branches and placed them in a small pile, putting dry leaves on top to help burn the branches.

“Now how to make a fire…” I said, wondering how I was going to make one with a match, After thinking for a minute, I remembered something about flint and how it can make sparks. I looked around a saw a small gray rock that shined in the sunlight. I grabbed it, as well as another of the same kind.

“Now that we have flint, let’s make fire!” I saw like a maniac, beginning to strike the two rocks together to get a few sparks and eventually a fire. After I got a fire ignited, I went to grabbed two tall branches that I stabbed into the ground, across from each other, around the fire pit. Then finally, I went to grab the spear and set it on the two branches, setting the fish to be over the fire, cooking.

“And he said, ‘Let there be fish sticks!’” I said, quoting myself, as well as trying to raise the mood. As I sat there, staring at the slowly cooking fish, I slowly began to think of where I was and what to do next. “Let’s see…. This is possibly a jungle given the flora, possible chance of running into a private hunting company given that there might be some dangerous and challenging game here…. I also need to set up a place to sleep, eat, and live so I don’t have to deal with…. Whatever is on this planet.” I continued to stare at the fish, seeing it slowly cook over the fire and turn from a pale blue to a pleasing brown shade. I stared up at the sky and saw the sun go even further west, signaling it must be 2ish right now.

“sigh… I wonder if anyone is actually on this planet…. Or has this planet even been discovered yet…. And who am I…. Truly who am I?” I said, turning my attention back to the cooked fish. Seeing how it cooked long enough I grabbed the spear the fish was cooking on, and began to eat the fish as a shish-kabob. I began to eat the sides of it, but soon began to eat everything. The taste of it was amazing, the meat felt tender and the insides of it tasted like salmon, yet it wasn’t a salmon. In less than a minute, eye balls and all, were all devoured and all that was left was a skeleton. Tossing away the kabob I found myself ready to complete the ‘cycle’. I stood up, walked over the fire, and began the ‘cycle’. After I extinguish the fire I began to wonder what to do next. 

“Let’s see, it won’t be too long until the sun sets, might need to go ahead and set up a place to sleep soon.” I thought for a minute to figure out where to set up a place to for me dwell. “Maybe in a tree, make a tree house.” It wasn’t a bad idea, yet the tree’s around me didn’t look like they would have enough space for me make a dwelling. “Time to go looking for a suitable place then.” I looked to the sun and decided to follow the river and see where that would lead me. I began to walk, examining everything in front of me as I walked on. The river slowly became wider, the days seem to get darker, and I kept on hearing hissing, roaring, growling, and other assortment of animal sounds within the forest. It was a bit unnerving, every step hearing a form of animal sound and wondering if the host of the sound is about to jump out and try and eat you. As I continued on for a good hour so to speak I began to hear a small roaring sound. Wondering if it was a waterfall, I began to pick my current pace and eventually found myself in front of a waterfall. I walked towards the end of the waterfall and saw that it drained into a small lake. The lake was quite large, having a color of green in the possible deep areas, and a more blue shade in the more shallower area’s. The area around the lake was a stone wall that came off from the waterfall and surrounded the lake. 

“Huh, quite a place to fall into, let’s hope I don’t find myself in there..” I said, seeing that the only way to get out of the lake was to climb the wall. Not wanting to fall into the lake I decided to continue onwards. Walking around the lake I saw a tall figure that was a few miles away. “Looks like I found the tree I was looking for, hopefully I can get there before the sun set’s.” Looking at the sun I saw that I had a few good hours before it start’s to get dark. Walking around the lake I then began to trek north to the tall tree. 

4 hours later

“Finally…. And in the nick of time as well.” I said, exhausted from having to run for a half a mile from something that was chasing me. Catching my breath, I began to examine the tall stature of the tree. It was covered in moss at the base, some vines that choked around it, and at the top a good position to make a tree house. “Now how do we get up there?” I said, seeing no branches except for the top of the tree. I stood there, thinking as to how to get to the top of the tree. “Maybe I could-” I was cut off suddenly by loud hiss from behind and saw something that made my blood run cold. A snake, 3 and a half feet wide, and 31 feet long. It was a dark blue and had yellow glowing eye’s, and frill’s on the side’s of it’s head. The pattern on it’s body was a tripe kind, having dark and light streaks go across it’s sides and a near black shade go across the top of it. I stood there, gazing at it, wondering what to do. Slowly I pulled out my dagger, and slowly the snake rose to the height of me. Then it went for me, nearly striking me in a split second. Dodging it, I stabbed at it, hoping to injure it. The snake dodged, using my miss as an advantage by wrapping around me. It slowly tightened around me, forcing all breath to escape me. My vision started to go black, and I could see the snake open it’s mouth to devour me.

“And I thought the thing from earlier was formidable, guess I was wrong…..” I thought, wishing to escape this fate. “No…. It will not end like this! I will be this creature’s predator! Fear me now!” All of a sudden, my muscle’s tightened like before, as well as thicken. I felt my teeth extend, my fingertips turn into claws. My vision returned, and I began to push back the snake’s body around me to the point where the snake let go. “Let’s dance!” I said grabbing my dagger and lunging at the snake. I jumped at it, faster than I did before. This time not missing, I began hacking my dagger away at the snake, seeing blood spurt from it’s body. The snake hissed from the pain and tried to shake me off. I let go of the snake’s body and this time lunging at it’s head where the snake expanded it’s frill’s to intimidate me. Not giving a shit, I still lunged, grabbing it by the neck and biting into it. Continuously I but into it’s flesh, even sinking my claws into the rest of it. Then it dropped dead, the life in now fading from the tail still moving, to it twitching.

“See you in hell, bitch.” I said, spitting on it’s head. Then I had an idea to get to the top of the tree. Looking at my now bloodied claws, I began to sink them into the tree, climbing upwards to the top. Eventually I got there in a minute, now seeing it to have a small area the made a wide area to sleep on. Seeing a nice place to sleep, I climbed back down to the snake, where I chopped it into sizable pieces to carry. As I finally brought up the head, I saw the sun slowly sink behind a mountain, where soon all light was gone. “Guess it’s the time to sleep.” I said, feeling exhausted and wanting nothing more than a good night’s rest. Slowly I positioned my self against and upwards branch, and hastily I fell into slumber.

Well that’s all folks! Much longer than the last one, I know, but that’s how I write my stories. Start off with a short chapter, then go off with longer chapters. Hope you like this one kiddies! More will come soon, I promise. Hope you guys like reading this!

-Abyssal-Mind.


End file.
